Escape Attempts
by A Little Carefree
Summary: Yui is sick of being food to the Sakamaki brothers, so she plans to escape! However, with each new method she comes up with, one of the brothers is never far behind...She should have just legged it when she saw Ayato's 'dead' body. Drabble/One-shot forms: Yui/Everyone
1. Escape Method 01

**Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers**

A/N: Just want to mention that Yui is a little sarcastic...in her thoughts. Living with these type of people probably would affect someone like this. But only in her thoughts, I don't think she would have the courage to say this to their faces lol.

Hinted Pairing for this drabble: Reiji/Yui

* * *

><p><strong>Escape Method 01-They actually have a Kitchen?!<strong>

Counting down the minutes in her head, Yui warily sat up and glanced around her room. The bright sunny day outside was an old welcome sight to Yui, whom had been forced to change her routine to accommodate the six monsters she had to live with.

She rubbed her eyes, which were bleary, and tried to resist the urge to go back to sleep. It was difficult after all, being awake all night and expected to sleep during the day. But unlike usual, where she followed their rules, she was going to go against them.

No more was she going to listen to the Sakamaki brothers. Today was the day she was going to escape.

She was tired of feeling useless when they drank from her. She wanted her old life back. She wanted to hang around with her old friends, spend days shopping with the nice weather, sleep at night and many other old activities she used to do without fearing for her life.

She wanted to see her father again.

She had been watching them, seeing if there was anything she could take advantage of to escape and now she had a whole list to try.

Tonight she was going with her first idea and that involved looking for an exit other then the front door. There was no way that all doors leading out had no door knobs, at least one of them should have a handle.

The best way to look for one is when she is sure the rest of the house is asleep AKA during the day. Now all she had to do was make sure she was quiet, avoid the servants and make sure she did not accidently cut herself.

It was around 9:00am; judging from the wall clock she had in her room. She slowly crawled out of bed, grabbing her usual casual clothes-which she hid underneath her bed so the vampires wouldn't be suspicious on why it wasn't in the drawers. She peeled off her nightgown and quickly changed before then slowly opening the bedside table draw and grabbed her precious rosary and the diary she had found when she arrived at the mansion.

Stuffing them into her pocket, she took a deep breath before heading to the door. She didn't bother packing her other belongings; it was too risky for that.

Opening her door, she peeked her head out and glanced around the hallway. It was empty, not a single person in sight. Although most would consider this good, it just made Yui raise her guard up.

They could pop up at anytime.

Carefully leaving the safety of her room (pfft who was she kidding? It was just as safe as standing in front of them), Yui shuffled out into the hallway and then closed the door as silently as she could. Pausing, she waited a few minutes before trying to keep the sound of her walking silent as she began heading in the direction of the staircase.

Luckily for her, she did not encounter any of the brothers or the servants. The house was quiet save for the sound of the birds chirping outside. The house looked eerily beautiful in the light, the setting not ruined by the presence of people.

Upon arriving at the staircase, she carefully bent down until she was sat down on the first step. She had learnt from observation that the stairs had a habit of sometimes creaking, due to old age, and so to counter act this, Yui was going to carefully slide down the stairs so as to not put pressure on the steps for too long.

It still hurt scraping herself on the carpet though.

It felt like eons before she reached the bottom of the staircase. The fear of being caught was present with her throughout the whole ordeal and she almost had a close encounter with the creakiest step but God was smiling down at her. She quickly took out her rosary and kissed it in thanks before putting it away and standing up.

She was in the front hall now. The front door was right there but she knew that door would not open for her, no matter what she did.

So she needed to find another exit.

Looking around at her options, she saw that most of the windows were either closed with locks-meaning they needed keys-while the rest of the windows were too high up. She didn't bother heading to the left where the sitting room was, that wouldn't help her.

So she headed to the left, again being cautious not to make a sound. It almost seemed too easy, as she had not seen a single person. Perhaps the servants also only slept during the day, but that would be kind of idiotic if someone broke in and tried to steal or kill from the Sakamaki's when nobody was around.

Yui inwardly snorted at that. No sane person would try and do that unless they wished for an early demise.

Eventually she arrived in the dining room where she could see some of Reiji's cutlery-the less important ones compared to the ones he kept in his room-inside a display case.

This was probably one of the reasons why Ayato called his elder brother "Tableware Otaku."

She then took note of the other door in the room. She had always seen Reiji use it when he was putting the food on the table, never allowing her or his brothers in there.

Which means that door was probably the kitchen...and if that was the case...

Yui quickly walked over to the door and grabbed the handle, pushing it down and entering the room. The smell of used food hung in the air, it was indeed the kitchen.

But Yui wasn't focusing on the kitchen; she was focusing the door on the opposite side of the room.

A door that led outside.

Hope swelled in Yui as she slowly made her way to it. She could leave out the backdoor and then hopefully get past the gates. A smile curled onto her face, which felt unfamiliar.

It had been a long time since she had something to smile about.

Eventually she arrived at the door and reached out to grab the handle. Upon grasping it, she turned it and hitched her breath when the door opened.

It was unlocked. _It was unlocked! _She was getting out!

As she pulled the door open, a hand suddenly shot out and slammed onto the door, causing it to shut. Yui froze in place as the same hand suddenly disappeared only to reappear with a pair of keys and lock the door.

She was then grasped by the shoulder and turned around.

'_Tableware otaku, shit!' _"Reiji," Yui whispered out though inwardly she was cursing.

"Might I be so bold as to say that you were attempting to...escape," the second eldest speculated, staring at her with cold red eyes.

"I-I..." Yui did not know what to say, she did not want to admit to the vampire that she was trying to escape.

It was pretty much obvious though.

"Hmm...well that won't do," he muttered before suddenly a malicious look crossed his face. Yui watched in fascinated horror as Reiji reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe.

Quicker then she could expect, Reiji thrust his hand forward and pushed the syringe into her neck. Yui stumbled back into the door, her hand clutching her throbbing neck as she felt her vision distort.

A smirk curled onto his face as he stepped towards her and reached his hands out to wrap around her.

"For breaking the rules, I'll have to punish you," he whispered into her ear as he nibbled it.

Her last thoughts before she fell unconscious were along the lines of:

'_No...Not the whip again!'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So this is a group of drabbles where Yui tries to escape but keeps getting caught. I'm hoping to make this series funny with some romance.

It's Yui/Everyone but based around the anime universe. I have no preference for whom Yui ends up with, the drabble depends on which brother would have the funniest way of stopping her. Feel free to suggest escape methods; if I like them I'll make sure to credit your method.

R&R

-A Little Carefree


	2. Escape Method 02

**Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers, only this story**

**Hinted pairing for this drabble: Yui/Laito**

* * *

><p><strong>Escape Method 02-It's Like Rapunzal, Without the Hair<strong>

As soon as she entered the mansion, Yui quickly headed to her room and slammed her bedroom door closed. It was still hard getting used to being awake during the night and sleeping during the day. Earlier she had been in night school once again, dealing with the brothers' sadistic nature. She was afraid that if Ayato bit her any deeper, her head might just fall off.

But tonight she didn't have time to rest, no; she was going to put her second escape plan into action.

What happened last time was a failure; she could still feel the marks Reiji had left. She refused to think about what else he did to her though.

It's amazing she's still a virgin.

Over the weeks, she had managed to find the place where all the bed sheets were kept: the airing cupboard. So she had been carefully taking one whenever she could and hid them in the back of her wardrobe.

She had enough now to put her plan into action.

Walking over to the wardrobe, she opened it and pulled out the sheets. Each time she had acquired a new one, she had tied one end of one to another and now she had a long rope.

Long enough to stick out the window and climb out.

Grabbing the sheets, she dragged them over to her balcony and briefly placed them down to open the doors. She paused, looking to see if any of the Sakamaki brothers were around. They were vampires after all, she already knew that listening out for them are futile as proven when Reiji caught her last time, heck she should have known from the beginning.

Luckily none of them were in the room with her. But for how long would that last? One of them was bound to come and check on her, they always did.

Shaking her head, she picked the sheets up again and dragged them to the edge of the balcony where the rock like rail was. She then tied the end of the sheets to it before chucking the rest of off the edge.

She tested the strength of the sheets by pulling them and was satisfied that they looked like they would hold her weight.

Yui already knew that just jumping from her balcony would either break her bones or kill her, so she had the bed sheet idea for a long time.

This time she didn't bother to change into her casual clothes, she already made sure she had the journal and rosary with her-she started keeping them on person in case the chance came up. She told herself that if this attempt was successful, she would have to get out of her uniform in case somebody saw and reported her.

Didn't want those monsters getting her.

Taking a deep breath, she carefully climbed over the rail and then gripped the sheets. She couldn't stop herself from breathing heavily, what if she fell? What if the brothers turned up just as she was descending?

But she had to at least try.

Now gripping onto the bed sheet, she carefully moved her feet to press against the side of the mansion. Sweat was already dripping from her body but she clung on as tight as she could.

She then very slowly moved her left foot down a little and then did the same with the right as she went down the sheet. It was a slow process and she prayed to God that nobody was looking out the window on the side of the building she was on.

How awkward would that be? The Sakamakis seeing their 'toy' scaling down the building. She wouldn't put it past one of them to be a dick and open the window, pushing her to her death.

Laito found it fine to push his mother out the window, so why wouldn't he do the same to her?

Shaking her head, she continued her descent. So far nothing had happened to obstruct her, perhaps she'll finally-

And then she nearly slipped.

"!"

Yui held in her scream of panic as her feet slipped off of the building, leaving her to dangle from side to side. She tried desperately to swing to the building but her feet just wouldn't stick, in the end she was left to wrap her legs around the sheets and just dangle.

"Oh God, oh no! What am I going to do?! I can't reach the building! God please help me. Why did I think this was a safe idea?!" She muttered, squeezing her eyes closed so that she wouldn't have to look down.

So there she was, left outside the building, where she could possibly fall to her death. At least it was better than being trapped in the house...

At the same time, she began to notice that she was sliding down the sheets, so she tried to grip harder to keep still.

"Wait..." she said, managing to keep still on the sheets. "I can just slide down!"

She then slowly began using her hands to pull herself down the rope and smiled when she began slipping down the sheets. It was slower than before but at this rate she was going to get down the sheets and safely onto the ground.

Freedom!

She smiled in relief, opening her eyes to see she was getting closer to the ground. She turned her head slightly where she could see the back garden, where a gate, which led out of the area, was open.

God was helping her!

But then, Yui began to notice something. It was taking longer to get to the ground, by now she would have thought she was closer than before. In fact, it looked like she was getting further from the ground...

And then the sheets were yanked up, causing her to be further from the ground.

"AGH!" She screamed as she flew up, until she was back near where she started. Pale hands reached out and snagged her from the sheets, pulling her over the rail and into a chest.

She froze in terror, shocked that she was back on the balcony. Something had managed to yank the sheets and pull her back up in one go. Something strong...

Like a vampire.

Heavy breathing hit her neck as the perpetrator chuckled.

"My, how naughty Bitch-chan~ Trying to escape while we weren't watching," the voice laughed.

"_No! Not Laito! Anyone but the pervert!"_

Laito manoeuvred Yui around until she was facing him. His green eyes were shining playfully as his ever-present smirk was present on his face. He leaned towards her, causing Yui to try and lean back-but she wasn't going far with his arms around her.

"I guess I'll just have to punish you," he said before bending down to her neck and softly kissing it.

Yui bit her lip as to not let out a sound as he molested her neck. But she couldn't restrain her startled gasp of pain as he bit down, drinking in her sweet blood. Laito practically moaned at the taste while Yui tried not to faint from blood loss.

Eventually he stopped drinking but by then Yui could barely stay conscious. He held her body with one arm wrapped around her waist as he used the other to rip the sheets off the rail and watch it drop to the ground.

Well there goes her bed sheet.

"Heh, Bitch-chan, we'll have to make sure you don't get your hands into the airing cupboard. Unless...you were cold? I can heat you up."

"N-no Laito...please don't!" She squealed but Laito would not listen. He picked her up bridal style and walked into her bedroom, closing the balcony door with the back of his foot before dropping Yui onto her bed.

Before she could roll off it and attempt to escape, he had her pinned. He grinned, traces of her blood still around his mouth as he leaned down.

"Bitch-chan, I'll have you all warmed up soon, hehe."

Tears built in her eyes as he came closer.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If any of you know Reiji's personality better, could you please tell me. I feel sorry for the fact that I barely wrote anything for him but Laito's got all this XD I guess he's easier lol.**

**Thanks to:**

**ILUVNCIS123-** Thanks :3

**ToshiroMad- **Thanks so much, hehe :3

**Moonlightpheonix-xX - **The anime would have been more hardcore to include a whip

**Juju19972- **Thank you ^^

**And thank you to everyone who favoured and followed this story :3**

**R&R**

**-A Little Carefree **


	3. Escape Method 03

**Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers**

**Hinted Pairing for this drabble: Yui/Kanato**

* * *

><p><strong>Escape Method 03-This is why I hate being Teacher's Pet<strong>

'Perhaps I should have waited till they were asleep before trying the bed sheet idea,' Yui thought to herself as she sat in class, listening to the teacher half-heartedly.

She was lucky that Ayato interrupted Laito before he did anything..._dirty_ to her. But the harsh biting she received from Ayato was just as worse. Even now her neck still throbs and the incident happened last week!

Sighing, she leaned her head onto the palm of her hand and idly looked around. She was stuck in night school once again, in the same classroom as two of her captors. The room was a lot nicer then her classroom at her old school but then again this place was for spoiled rich children.

And crazy vampires.

The teacher was an old man whom looked as if he'd rather be anywhere then here. He droned on, reading from the textbook in his hand however Yui could tell, like the rest of the class, that he was just as bored with the book as everyone else.

'If he didn't like the book, why did he choose to read it?' She inwardly asked before sighing once again. Since when did she lose her optimistic, spunky personality? Before the situation she was in now, she used to always see the bright side of things. But then she met the Sakamakis...she still kept up with her optimistic thoughts but nowadays they were dwindling.

She had to escape before she lost herself completely.

Turning her attention onto something else, her eyes landed on Ayato whom had the audacity to be napping during class. But then again it wasn't like the teacher could say anything against him. The other students, mainly the females, were staring at him in admiration.

So there were people out there that found Ayato's personality attractive?

Shaking her head, she turned her attention to the other Sakamaki in the class.

Kanato.

As usual, the purple-haired vampire was wrapped up in his own world, talking to his teddy as if it was actually responding. Yui wasn't going to bother thinking about what was going on in his head, pretty much all the Sakamakis were insane but Kanato seemed to be the one that actually showed it in the first place rather than hiding it before it was too late.

Suddenly Kanato turned to look at her with an annoyed look. Oops, looks like he caught her staring. Yui flushed before turning her attention back to the teacher.

She hoped he wouldn't take it out on her later.

"Miss Komori, are you paying attention?" The voice of her teacher called out, snapping Yui out of her thoughts.

"Um, yes sir!" She squeaked while looking down at her desk in embarrassment, she could hear her classmates giggling around her.

"As I was saying, Miss Komori, I want you to take these documents to the reception," the teacher continued while beckoning to a pile of documents. Yui nodded as she began to stand up but paused when the teacher gestured to her bag, which was placed beside her desk.

"You might as well take your bag with you; class will be over in five minutes anyway."

Nodding, Yui grabbed her bag before heading to the teacher's desk and gathering up the documents into her arms, ignoring the feel of Kanato's eyes watching her.

He could hold the world record for longest stare without blinking, in fact probably all of the Sakamaki brothers could.

As soon as she left the classroom, with the teacher closing the door behind her, she let out a sigh of relief. Well at least she had five minutes to herself before she had to deal with any of the Sakamaki's.

She lightly hummed to herself as she walked down the dim hallways, hearing the echoes of lessons around her. She ignored the notice boards which offered extra classes, knowing the brothers would never allow her to join them.

Jeez, when she first arrived in the area she was so excited at the thought of attending high school, joining clubs and making great friends.

Instead she was stuck at night school with cruel housemates and difficult work-after all this was an elite school.

And then Yui paused.

'Back track...the teacher sent me to deliver the documents while dismissing me...all the brothers are in class...I'm alone, not being watched!'

And so Yui put her third escape plan to the test. Luckily she had arrived at the reception desk, which was coincidentally next to the front entrance. Glancing around her, she was happy to see nobody around and took no caution in leaving the building.

Last time she had attempted something like this, Laito had caught her. This time she would hide in one of the stores, perhaps ask to borrow the store's phone if they had one. She welcomed the cold breeze as it blew through her light blonde hair.

Something in the back of her head was telling her that this escape was too easy...but she dismissed It. Everyone was in class, she had a head start.

She rushed down the street, seeing the glow of the shops in the distance and glanced around herself warily. She was going to escape, she had too!

She was only a few more paces closer!

FREEDOM!

And then she was grabbed by the collar and pulled backwards. The force of the pull caused her to fall onto the floor, the bag she had been carrying ended up digging into her back.

Wincing, she hoped that the reason she had been pulled back was because her uniform jacket got caught on a stuck-out branch but her hopes were dashed when she felt her hair being grabbed, forcing her to stand up so that her hair wouldn't be pulled off.

Blinking back tears that were forming in her eyes, she glanced up warily to the source of her pain.

Kanato and boy did he look annoyed.

'Shoot! I should have known he would follow after me, none of those brothers stare at me that intently without hidden motives!' She thought, scowling inwardly.

Of course she would never say this out loud, not with Kanato and his mood swings around.

"Yui...were you trying to escape?" He finally spoke, his voice light.

'Yes Kanato, I was trying to escape. You're crazy and need help!'

"N-No Kanato," she replied, trying not to tremble.

Kanato didn't like her answer; she figured this when he pushed her again to the ground with a scowl on his face.

"LIAR! You're so arrogant in thinking I'm dumb! How dare you try to trick me, you stupid girl!" He yelled, his violet eyes blazing in anger.

Jesus he needs anger management, more than Subaru it seemed.

"I don't think you're stupid Kanato, please I didn't mean to anger you." Yui stood up quickly and looked around nervously. It would be awkward if someone saw this...

Or if she was lucky, a police officer might see and arrest Kanato...then they would investigate the Sakamakis and judge it fit to get her out...

But no, she wasn't that lucky.

Kanato practically snarled at Yui, how dare she treat him as if he was a dummy! Everyone knows that Ayato is practically the dummy in the family! He then took a deep breath before exhaling.

Throwing her to the ground bored him and he was getting peckish,

"That's enough for today; you disgust me on how you take it so easy. Silly human. I'm feeling hungry now, so I want you to take responsibility." He said to her, his usual apathetic look replacing his anger.

Yui gulped, she didn't like the sound of that.

"Uh if you're hungry, I can go and buy you a cake maybe! You like really sweet things right? I'm sure I've seen a bakery that sells really good pastries," she nervously chattered as Kanato began closing in on her personal space.

"No, I want your blood," he replied, just a breath away from her neck before pausing.

'Oh no, he's not going to do what he did last time when he took me to visit his mother's grave is he?'

As if he could read her thoughts, Yui would not be surprised if he could; he smirked before leaning in and kissing her on the mouth.

Yui was tempted to sock him in the face but refrained. Violence did not solve anything...especially if you knew that vampires were not affected by weak human hits.

After what felt like hours when it was just a few minutes, Kanato pulled away and sighed.

"Troublesome, I should hurry this up before Teddy gets annoyed," he muttered which grabbed Yui's attention-after she had finally gained her breath from the kiss. Teddy wasn't there with him? That was unusual.

He then grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to his chest before leaning down and biting harshly into her neck. Yui cringed in pain as she began to feel her blood being pulled from her body.

Kanato lightly moaned at the taste and practically smushed her against him.

'Something tells me...That I'm not going to be able to move for a while,' was Yui's last thought as her legs began to wobble.

Kanato smirked into her neck.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry for the long wait guys :3 College and writer's block has been distracting me. I hope I did Kanato alright, he's one of my favourite characters :3

And also, to anyone interested, I'm planning to post three new stories soon :3

**ToshiroMad**- They probably find it amusing to keep the doors and windows locked just to get the chance to punish her if she tries again XD And waiting till the last moment is the best way to bring Yui's hopes down lol. Thanks, Glad I got his personality right!

**Moonlightpheonix-xX- **Well now you know he didn't get the chance lol and I doubt even if she did have a lock that it would keep them out, they can teleport after all.

**gem- **Thanks for informing me! When I get around to doing another part for Reiji, I'll make sure to incorporate what you have told me

**Guest**- Thanks and I'm glad you like it!

**Ama Zon**- Glad you liked them!

**Waterbug17- **Thanks and I actually have a plan for the vents in the 13th idea :3


End file.
